


Fight for life

by AgentSkye23, MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD, Death, F/M, I think it might be me, J - Freeform, Please Caution, Skye is Philinda's daughter, Someone's Gonna Die, Tony Stark Has A Heart, k - Freeform, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkye23/pseuds/AgentSkye23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry/pseuds/MelindaCoulsonTheCavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philinda with much angst.  Much Character death.</p><p>The team is surrounded by guilt, reeling after certain deaths.  But what happens when their foundation, Melinda May, begins to crumble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil have fall asleep by May side on the bed waiting for her to wake up after chemotherapy that morning. In all this time he have knew May,he have never been scared for her but this time was different because she would possible have only a year to live if the cancer didn't go into remission with chemotherapy treatment.

.....

Phil have wake up later that same night to find Melinda crying out in her sleep from pain bought on by a really bad headache which was only one of many symptoms that she have lastly because of cancer.

But the worst symptoms was yet to happened and that was a full blown seizure which would scared hell out of him,this have never happened before so he was worried that things were getting worse even May was have good days then bad days.

 


	2. Shaking, Crying

Phil.

Her body shook violently.

Phil.

Her mouth started to foam.

Phil.

She fell off the bed.

Phil.

She flopped around.

Phil.

Blood rushed out of her nose.

Phil.

Tears pooled in her eyes.

Phil.

Her brain was shutting down.

Phil.

Lola and him.

Phil. 

Skye.

Phil. 

Jemma.

Phil.

Lance.

Phil.

Bobbi.

Phil.

Anna.

Phil. 

Leo.

Phil.

She would always love him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sharon POV**

Sharon walk into the to have find May in one of the worst seizure she ever have since Simmons have find Cancer on test she run three months ago.

_"MAY MAY,SIMMONS GET DOWN HERE!!!"_ Sharon ran over to where May have falling off the bed to floor,when she get closer she would see that May have been foam at the mouth and she still have blood rushing from her nose.Sharon would find May was still very much aware of what going on around her.

_"Just hold on May please"_  was all Sharon would get out before she start cried.

Simmons come rushing into the room after seeing what was going on from security system feed.

  _"We need get her on life support now,cancer is cause her body to shut down, i really don't know how much longer May have to live."_ Jemma wish Fitz was by her side right now, but he have pass away five months before all of this happened.

....

**Phil POV**

His phone have been ringing as was getting out of the shower and it have gone to voice mail before he would answer it,when he saw that Simmons have call he knew all too well what it mean because it was call that tell him that May was not doing too well and he was out on mission to top it all off so he need to get back to be by May side in what he don't know would May finale hours 


	4. Breathe in

_Breathe out, breathe in_

_American oxygen_

_Every breath I breathe_

_Chasin' this American Dream_

_We sweat for a nickel and a dime_

_Turn it into an empire_

_Breathe in, this feeling_

_American, American oxygen_

_American oxygen_

_Breathe in, this feeling_

_American, American Oxygen_

_Phil was losing it._

_Oh say, you see, this is the American Dream_

_Young girl, hustlin' On the other side of the ocean_

_You can be anything at all In America, America_

_I say, can't see Just close your eyes and breathe_

_Breathe out, breathe in American oxygen_

_Every breath I breathe_

_Chasin' this American Dream_

_We sweat for a nickel and a dime_

_Turn it into an empire_

_Breathe in, this feeling_

_American, American oxygen_

_American oxygen_

_Melinda._

_Breathe in, this feeling_

_American, American Oxygen_

_Oh say, you see, this is the American Dream_

_Young boy, hustlin' Tryna get the wheels in motion_

_But he can be anything at all In America, America_

_I say, can't see Just close your eyes and breathe_

_Breathe out, breathe in American oxygen_

_Every breath I breathe_

_Chasin' this American Dream_

_We sweat for a nickel and a dime_

_Turn it into an empire_

_Breathe in, this feeling_

_American, American oxygen_

_This is the new America_

_We are the new America_

 

_Melinda_

_Breathe out, breathe in American oxygen_

_Every breath I breathe_

_Chasin' this American Dream_

_We sweat for a nickel and a dime_

_Turn it into an empire_

_Breathe in, this feeling_

_American, American oxygen_

_American oxygen_

_Breathe in, this feeling_

_American, American Oxygen_

_This is the new America_

_We are the new America_

 

 

_Melinda._


	5. Chapter 5

Time was not on Melinda side as cancer have cause weakness on the right side of her body and her vision was going in both her eyes so she would stay to area that were hard to get around on her own without someone having to help her.

These were the days that Phil hates most of all, Melinda would cried in his arms for hours on and all he could do was comfort her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of two to this chapter so bear with me here but I promise it will be a good one in the end 
> 
> Work have been taken a lot of my time so I haven't been able to post as most on this story as I could have like to this past year and other things like writers block was caused problems

**May POV**

**about a year before May find out she has cancer...**

**Coulson personal office away from the main area that most of the business was exchanged with team..Melinda was looking for some one on one time with Phil as this was rare these days as they have to worry about going dark and Hydra who was out to ensure that they were kill or in hide in some way.**

**Melinda was near the office door and was about to knock before she was able to..Phil open the door as he didn't have to guess it was her as it was in the dead of night and the rest of the team was asleep or in their personal area doing other things.**

_"May..what bought you here?..I didn't text that I need anything from you and it is past midnight so I was heading to bed myself..unless.." ****__ **** _ _ _ _ _ **______** ** __** __**Phil knew her all too way as sometime the nightmares was one of the few reasons she refused to sleep or if there was a risk to their team which was something that was all too common nowadays.**

 


End file.
